His Demon
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: Inspired by Black Butler; In the burning fires of London, a boy with green eyes cried desperately as his mother burned up in flames before his very eyes. Even so, a figure walked towards the boy. His eyes glinting as he offered the young boy a contract. And on that day, the boy made a deal with the devil. Undecided parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmm... What's going on in my life you may ask... Let's see... **

**Current obsession with Kuroshitsuji *check!***

**Still obsessed with Code Geass *check***

I will not be updating this because I already have a few other fanfics to update. I am just posting this up because Yolo! I'll let your mind think about what wil happen next.

**I own nothing and enjoy xD**

* * *

_London Bridge is falling down,  
Falling down, falling down,  
London Bridge is falling down,  
My fair Lady._

The fire blazed forward as the night showed nothing but thick layers of smoke and screeching fires. Screaming in horror and pain, the people rushed away, only caring about themselves, trying to get to some where safe. Some where far away from this fiery nightmare.

The houses burned down, dying along with some of the people. Death reapers swamped the area, checking the memories of the former humans while the demons were having a feast. Angels watched with disgust as they tried to ward away the impure. Everything was in utter chaos.

But a lone demon was stalking in the shadows. His red eyes stared on-wards as he licked his lips. He could taste something. Something truly magnificent, yet he was hardly near that feast. His shoes were clicking behind him with every step he took as he walked through the blazes of burning fire. His long black hair swishing as he continued his path.

"Help!" Cried a desperate boy as he tried to save his mother. His tears falling rapidly down as he tried to reach for her burnt, lifeless hand. But his tries were in vain.

"Help!" He cried again as he narrowly dodged a piece of burning wood that was falling down. His house was on fire, the temperature was boiling. He had to get out of there, or there would be no survivors from this house hold left. But his heart yelled at him, begged him to try save his mother. He couldn't just abandon her here!

"Help!" Once again, he tried to plea for help, but his hope was dwindling away with each passing second. The tears that fell on the ground were all dried up from the blazing fire that surrounded him as his emerald eyes frantically looked around the crumbling room.

Sweat trickled down his face as a loud noise was heard. Creak, it a was long and painful noise as the roof fell down. Destroying the only way to save his mother. No more. He could no longer try. And soon, his soul will join her's.

Kneeling down, his curled up into a ball. Just trying to forget everything that was going on right now. The scent of burning skin sickened him as he clenched his eyes shut.

_Build it up with wood and clay,  
Wood and clay, wood and clay,  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair Lady._

Click, clack, click, clack. A strange figure walked slowly towards the boy with out a care as the fires began screaming at them. Rage-filled, they tried to consume them. But the strange figure wasn't effected at all. Only the boy was terrified.

Glancing around, the figure kept his expression stoic, his cold, red eyes boring into the boy at the end. "This is hardly fitting for a child to be here," he commented as the boy slowly looked up. His eyes wide with shock, but not fear.

"Why are you here," sobbed the boy weekly as the figure placed his hand on the boy's head, causing the said boy to tense up. And for a moment, the boy forgot all about the fire, all about the pain. He forgot about everything, but only for a moment.

"I came here to make a deal with you." Spoke the figure as he smirked inwardly to himself. The boy was terrified, vulnerable at this moment. It will be a soul served on a golden platter, thought the figure. "I can grant you one wish, and in return you give me your soul," he spoke soothingly to the boy, using a sticky sweet voice.

"... One wish..?" Asked the young boy uncertainly as his eyes glanced towards the place where his mother would have been.

Much to easy, thought the figure as his stoic expression broke into a small smile. "One wish," he confirmed.

One last time, the boy looked over towards the angry flames that were growling towards him. His green eyes holding sadness in them as he clenched his hands. "My one wish is to make sure that people won't ever suffer like this again..." He muttered. He never wanted anyone to painfully vanish like this. "... Deal," he agreed hesitantly as the figure smirked, one fang appearing.

"Of course." And with that, the young boy's fate was sealed in that burning house.

_Wood and clay will wash away,_  
_Wash away, wash away,_  
_Wood and clay will wash away,_  
_My fair Lady._


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be a project of mine for hopefully until Christmas. Mainly because I just got Ciel rings and dear lord, they just had to arrive after my fangirling with Kuroshitsuji... Oh well, there's a picture of Grell on the box v.v" Anyway, I own nothing and sorry for mistakes! I am currently on the really crappy laptop where half of the keyboard of broken ^-^"**

* * *

A bright mansion located on the out skirts of London, where the flames of candles were dimly lit inside. The cluttering noises of the servants echoed around quietly as the pure, white moon was spotted in the sky. Starless. The sky was starless, and the grass was covered by a thin layer of sweet rain. The sounds of animals bounced around a bit as a single figure walked through the flower filled garden.

His eyes were a deep, rich purple while his skin soft and pale. A silky mop of black hair was spotted on him as he walked through the garden paths. Quickly, oh so quickly, that it was like he was just hovering above the ground. Like a demon in a way. He entered the mansion doors. The musty brown doors were flung open as he walked in before closing them again.

Standing in front of a door with the engravings of a phoenix, the man held a golden plate, decorated with the finest of cakes and desserts. Ranging from chocolates to mochi and back to crystal sugars. He knocked once. Twice. And waited. His eyes darting around a bit before he was called in by a childish voice with a different accent then the rest of the population in the United Kingdom of Britain.

"Come in," the chirpy voice that held a slightly tired edge, came through the gaps of the door, as the man allowed himself in.

A teenager, no older than seventeen sat on a plush leather chair while a mahogany desk was placed in front of him. His eyes were vibrant green while his hair was a fresh shade of brown. Unlike the man that stood before him, his eyes were filled with innocence. Nothing like a secret evil that the purple eyes carried.

"Kururugi-sama, I-" Began the purple eyed man, his hands placing down the golden platter as the teen shook his head.

"You know not to call me that. Besides, we're in England, not Japan," scolded the teen lightly with a smile dancing on his lips, as his hands eagerly took one of the mochi.

"Of course Mr Kururugi-" Began the man but was cut off again.

"None of that either remember," sang the teen as he leaned back in his seat, "call me Suzaku. Su-za-ku."

Smirking, the man replied, "of course master Suzaku," before looking out of the window for a split second. "Just like you ordered, they were disposed of in the most un-painfullest way possible."

The sudden memories of the dead corpses that were now littering about in the forest garden, hidden by all the trees, caused the smirk on the man's face to become a bit more tighter as his eyes narrowed. But all was barely noticeable.

"And Lord Bradley is here as he said," informed the man with a short bow as Suzaku laughed a bit.

"Just remember not to enjoy your self too much..." Reminded the green eyed man as he stood up. His golden eye patch covering his left eye as he walked forward towards the door. Grabbing hold of one of the man's arm, he beamed, "ne, your every bit like a demon since the first day I met you, isn't that right... Lelouch?"

* * *

"Luciano Bradley, the current heir of the Bradley industries, famous for their production in weapons. From sources that I have gathered, it would take under an hour before he calls for back up. Meanwhile, I can only request that you stay alive while I bring the food in and out." Informed Lelouch quietly as he opened the doors that lead to the massive dinning hall that was decorated in gold and white. The massive crimson vases that were placed in the corners of the room and the silky golden curtains that were draped, covering the large clear windows.

And just like that, Suzaku made his smile brighter as he walked in. Only to be greeted with the sight of a twenty-three year old man, sitting on a chair with his legs plopped on the table, with out a care in the world as he fiddled with a golden knife in his hands.

"It's rude to keep the guests waiting, Kururugi," he said with mock respect near the ending as he placed his feet down. His orange cape covering his shoulders that matched with his bright, yet muted hair.

"Ah, I apologize for that. I- well, my butler had to take care of some business before reporting back to me," was his only excuse which he said sheepishly. Causing the duke to snort.

"Whatever, just get the food in and we can begin talking." Muttered Luciano with an angry and brash edge to his voice.

Half an hour passed by with the ticking of the clock. And all the time, Suzaku would glance his eyes towards his butler that was dressed in black. And all the time, his butler would give him a reassuring smile. And when the clock chimed six, the butler placed a golden dish onto the table.

"Here at Kururugi. co, we are developing a new cake. That can also be considered as a game," he allowed his voice to echo around the room as he removed the golden lid from the plate, "and would like to share our ideas with you. In this double chocolate velvet cake, I have hidden a pure, golden ring. Of course, the person who finds the ring, is the winner, the king" casting his eyes to the duke and to his master, Lelouch sliced the cake.

"Well then, I can't wait to get the ring. And the _money_," exaggerated the duke loudly as he quickly hid under the table as soon as he said that. A grin clearly made it's way onto his face as the lights blacked out.

Within a minute, gun fire was heard. And then screaming from many men. Men. Not teenager, men! And panicking, when everything stopped, the duke allowed his head to hover above the table, searching for any signs of Kururugi being dead. Any signs of his blood, or even better, his dead body.

But the lights flashed on. And sitting with a smile on his face was the head of the Kururugi house. Ever safe, ever happy. With at least four dead corpses surrounding him.

Stumbling back, Luciano could only mutter the impossibilities as he tried to make everything- anything make sense. But his brown eyes were wide with fright.

"H-h... W-hy?! How," he yelled desperately as he felt a cold breath, breathing down on him. And when he looked to his right, he saw the butler leaning down. His eyes now crimson with a figure of a bird in the middle of his pupils.

"Look down," whispered Lelouch as Duke Bradley did so. His eyes widening with horror as his face drained it's color. Because where his stomach was, it was pierced with holes. With bullets.

"You should know to never mess with the Kurururgi house," Luciano heard faintly, his world becoming blurry as his hands clenched onto the table. The pain registering in his body as he felt his life flash before his eyes, "because no one can stand in my way."


End file.
